Waiting in the Wings
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: This is the prequel to Truth, Lies, and Consequences. It is the background story of how Fergus and Leliana met and fell in love, but it also will shed more light on what was going on with Alistair and Bella while they were separated from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prequel to Truth, Lies, and Consequences. It is the background story of how Fergus and Leliana met and fell in love, but it also will shed more light on what was going on with Alistair and Bella while they were separated from each other. **

**The first couple of chapters will be more Alistair and Bella focused in order to establish how Fergus and Leliana met. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"And I still hold your hand in mine, in mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time, when I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one, you have been the one for me." _Goodbye Lover by James Blunt_

Leliana and Bella walked down the hallway of the castle, arm in arm and giggling. It had only been two weeks since Bella had driven a sword through the Archdemon's heart and physically she was almost completely recovered. Her shoulder was still in a sling, but Wynne said that it should be completely healed in the next day or two. Alistair had told Leliana, that emotionally it was taking Bella a little longer heal.

Now that Bella didn't have to focus all of her attention on raising an army and destroying an Archdemon, the reality that she had lost everything was beginning to settle in. Alistair told Leliana that Bella was having nightmares from the night that Howe had her family slaughtered and how helpless he felt because the only thing he could do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

"So where are we rushing off to?" Leliana asked.

"Alistair asked to see me right away," Bella replied.

"Did he say why?" Leliana asked.

"No, just to hurry and that it was a surprise," Bella replied.

"Oooh, I like surprises," Leliana cooed.

"Well, I don't. I hate them. Nothing good comes from surprises," Bella said.

"Don't be so negative, Bella. Surprises are fun," Leliana countered.

"Fun? Fun! Fun like walking out of a hillside temple to encounter a high dragon? Fun, like stumbling on a broodmother's nest? Are we talking about that kind of fun?" Bella asked.

"Oh come on, Bella, I doubt Alistair has a high dragon or broodmother stashed in his study," Leliana retorted.

Bella grinned at Leliana and said, "You never know. I think he had a secret crush on that dragon."

Leliana laughed as they approached Alistair's study door and Bella knocked. Alistair opened the door and smiled at Bella. "My Love, I have wonderful news," Alistair said as he stepped aside to let Leliana and Bella enter. Leliana glanced around the nicely appointed study and saw a man standing with his back to the door, facing the fireplace.

Leliana heard Bella's breath catch as she whispered, "Fergus?" The man heard Bella's approach and turned around to face them. Bella cried out, "Fergus!" and leapt into his arms.

Leliana smiled as she watched the sibling reunion and said to Alistair, "Good surprise."

Alistair beamed as he watched the love of his life become reunited with the brother she thought she had lost. "I know she hates surprises, but I thought this is one she would enjoy."

"Fergus, thank the Maker, you're alive. I thought I had lost you too," Bella exclaimed as she kissed and hugged her brother. He led her over to the sofa and they both sat down.

"My scouting party was attacked by a group of darkspawn. I lost most of my men and I was seriously injured. A group of Chasind found me and nursed me back to health, but by the time that I was healthy enough to travel it had been months since Ostagar. By the time that I made my way to Denerim you were already leading the charge against the Archdemon. It was quite a shock to hear that my little sister was a Grey Warden and that you were leading the charge in the final battle. Father would have been so proud, Pup."

A sad smile flickered across Bella's face as she spoke, "Fergus, I am so sorry about Oriana and Oren. They were killed before I even knew the castle was under attack. If I had known - " 

Fergus interrupted her by pulling Bella into his arms. "Pup, from what I hear there wasn't anything you could have done. That treacherous bastard Howe had everyone fooled. I'm just glad to hear that he died at your hands." Alistair and Leliana excused themselves and gave the siblings some privacy to discuss more personal matters.

The four of them had dinner that evening and it was easy to see Bella's disposition had improved immensely. Her face was glowing as she and her brother laughed and reminisced about growing up Highever. Much to Alistair's amusement Fergus recalled a story of how Bella had wrapped her chest up and donned boys' armor and helm to conceal that she was girl in order to participate in a boys' tournament. Fergus laughed as he recalled their mother's horror when they presented her with the tournament champions' trophy as Bella removed her helm and her long curl locks tumbled out.

"I thought for sure mother was going to faint right there, but father just shook his head and said, 'That's my Pup'," Fergus laughed as he recalled the story.

"Yes, well those tournaments are gender bias. If I want to fight in the ring against a boy then I should be allowed to do so and as I proved, my gender has nothing to do with me being able to kick arse. It's all about skills," Bella chortled.

Fergus laughed, "Yes, little sister and you have been proving that ever since."

Leliana noticed that Fergus had Bella's easy going charm and wit, but he also had a rugged charisma that she found extremely appealing. With Fergus back in Bella's life, Leliana hoped that things would start to calm down for her friend. She had been through so much the past eighteen months she deserved to have a happy ending; besides that always made for a better ballad.

Fergus only stayed in Denerim a few more days before he headed off to Highever to survey the damage. Bella told him that once she settled in at Amaranthine she would ride over to Highever to help.

A week later as Leliana passed by Bella's study, she heard raised voices. The door was cracked open so Leliana slipped into the shadows and eased her way into the room as Bella continued her discussion with Arl Eamon.

"Bella, where I have heard these rumors is not what is important. If they are true then you are doing a large disservice to Alistair, the crown and to Ferelden. If Alistair can't secure the throne with an heir his reign could be in jeopardy and everything that you have worked for will have been for nothing. Bella, you know this. You were raised in the courts. You need to do what you know Alistair won't and can't do." Eamon said.

Tears were streaming down Bella's face and Leliana wanted to take her in her arms and tell her not to listen to Eamon; that she and Alistair were fated to be together, but still she remained in the shadows.

"Eamon, my head tells me what you are saying is true, but my heart is telling me something different. My father always told me to follow my heart and that it wouldn't lead me astray," Bella whispered in what sounded like a defeated tone. 'Don't let him influence you, Bella,' Leliana thought.

"If your father was here he would agree with me, Bella. He understood court politics better than anyone. He would have wanted to see Alistair succeed and would have done whatever it took to secure the throne and bring stability to Ferelden. You are your fathers' daughter in every way. Now you just have to be strong enough to prove it." Eamon turned and walked out of the room, leaving Bella there to come to terms with what she must now do.

Leliana pulled out of the shadows and put her arms around Bella. Bella rested her head on Leliana's shoulder and cried. "Don't listen to him, Bella. He doesn't understand fate or destiny. He has no concept of what true love and soulmates are."

"No, he doesn't, but he does understand court politics and he is right. If I marry Alistair and we can't produce an heir it will make his rule unstable and he will never be able to accomplish all the great things that I know he is capable of."

"Bella, promise me that you won't make any rash decisions without first talking with Alistair," Leliana said.

"Leli, you know as well as I do that Alistair will not be able to make this decision. He won't even let me bring up the subject."

"That's because you are the sun, the moon, and the stars to him. If you leave him without at least trying to talk to him you will devastate him, Bell."

"Okay, you're right. I will talk with him tonight after dinner," Bella replied.

The following morning Leliana's" handmaid brought in her breakfast tray with a sealed letter resting on it. It was addressed to her in Bella's handwriting. She opened the letter.

_Dear Leli,_

_I tried to talk with Alistair last night, but Eamon was already there giving him the same speech that he gave me. Of course Alistair wouldn't hear of it and told Eamon to back off. Leli that is going to be the exact same reaction I'm going to get when I talk to him. I know he won't listen to reason on this. I am not what he needs right now nor can I give him what he needs to secure the throne. I know this is the coward's way out, Leli, but if I talk to him I will lose all of my will power and cave into him because in my heart I don't want to leave him. I love him so much, but I have to do what is best for him. _

_Leli, I sent Alistair a letter this morning explaining why I needed to go. He is going to need you. Please go to him and help him through this, but please don't let him follow me. It won't be good for either one of us. _

_I love you, Leli. Thank you for everything. I will see you soon._

_Bella_

Leliana read the letter again. 'Maker have mercy,' Leliana thought, 'how could she be so incredibly smart and savvy when leading an army yet be so clueless when it came to matters of the heart. Didn't she realize that the Maker had brought them together and that he would work everything out?' Leliana threw on her robe and ran to Alistair's room.

She could hear things being tossed around and as she entered his room. She quickly ducked and missed being hit in the head with a vase by inches.

"For the love of Andraste, Alistair, calm down!" Leliana cried out.

"She left me, Leli. She just up and left me without even saying good-bye. How…." His voice cracked as he spoke, "how could she do this to me…to us?"

Leliana came over and hugged Alistair. "She thinks she is doing what is best for you and Ferelden. Eamon gave her a really hard time yesterday about marrying you."

"Damn him for sticking his noise in where it doesn't belong. He gave me the same lecture last night, but doesn't she realize he is wrong. Doesn't she realize that we can face anything as long as we are together? We defeated a bloody Archdemon and ended a Blight together for Maker's sake - doesn't that count?" Alistair began moving around his room, pulling clothes out of drawers and placing them in a backpack.

"Alistair, what are you doing?" Leliana asked.

He looked at her and raised an eye brow. "What does it look like I am doing? I'm packing. I'm going after her and I am going to bring her back." 

"Alistair, don't you think it might be wise to let her calm down and give her some time to think about this decision? Write her letter, send it by bird messenger to Amaranthine so that it's there when she arrives, then in a month go visit her and welcome her to Amaranthine as the new Arlessa," Leliana said persuasively.

"A month! You want me to wait a month to go after her?" Alistair asked.

"She was going to Amaranthine anyways and you were already planning on visiting her after she got settled in. Give her time, Alistair."

"Fine, I will write the letter and wait a month," Alistair conceded. This was going to be the longest month of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

I always admired writers who can match lyrics with the content that is in a chapter. I am going to attempt it with this story. I hope that I don't fail miserably.

**Chapter 2**

"You and me, we used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel, that I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe, this could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts" _Don't Speak by No Doubt_

Alistair and Leliana were less than a mile outside of Vigil's Keep when they noticed smoke rising from the Keep and as they got closer they noticed the bodies of darkspawn sprawled across the fields that surrounded the castle.

"Maker, have mercy," Leliana exclaimed, "What happened here?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that smoke coming from the Keep," Alistair replied.

Alistair, Leliana and the royal guard that was traveling with them marched through the Keep's gates and were greeted by Ella and small group of soldiers. Ella was covered in blood, but to Alistair she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he breathed a sigh of relief that she looked unharmed.

As Alistair moved further into the Keep he saw shock ripple across Ella's face as she realized it was him. She immediately went to her knees and bowed her head as did the rest of the as did the rest of the group for they all realized who he was.

"Oh, there is no need for that. Please stand," Alistair insisted. "I wanted to come and give the Wardens and the Arlessa a formal welcome. I certainly didn't expect this. What is the situation?"

"Your majesty, I am Varel, the seneschal of Vigil's Keep. What darkspawn that remained have fled. The Grey Wardens that arrived from Orlais appear to either be dead or missing," the old man in the heavy chainmail armor said.

"Missing? As in taken by the darkspawn? Do they even do that?" Alistair asked.

"Well, obviously, they have learned a few new tricks," Bella replied coolly.

"And how about you, Commander, you weren't badly hurt I see," Alistair noted giving her a sheepish grin. He had received one letter from her since her arrive at Vigil's Keep and it have been cool and distant. He wasn't sure how to bridge the gulf that was now between them

"You know me, your Majesty, it takes more than a few darkspawn to bring me down. I am fine," Bella replied calmly.

"As indestructible as ever, I see," Alistair chuckled as he tried to get a feel for Bella's mood, but was having trouble reading her. "I would love to help you fight darkspawn, Ella, but with the country still in need of my aid I cannot linger long."

"I'll be fine your Majesty. No need to worry. I have everything under control," Bella replied.

"As always, Commander," Alistair responded.

"Hey, what am I, chopped nug livers?" Oghren asked.

"Oh, Oghren, I didn't even see you there," Alistair retorted.

"Was that a criticism about my height?" Oghren challenged.

"Not in the least. I honestly didn't see you there," Alistair replied.

"Came here to join the Wardens, now show me the cup so I can gargle and spit," Oghren ordered.

Bella leaned over and whispered in Oghren's ear, "Spitting isn't allowed."

"Oh good to know," Oghren whispered back.

"It will be good for Ella to have someone with her that she already knows and trusts. I am glad to hear that you will be traveling with her again," Alistair replied.

"Joining the Grey Wardens? Well good luck with that." the mage standing behind Bella said.

A templar stepped forward and warned, "Your Majesty beware, this man is a dangerous criminal."

"Oh the dwarf is a bit of an ass, but I wouldn't go as far as to call him dangerous," Alistair insisted.

"She means me your Majesty," the mage answered.

"This is an apostate that we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice," the Templar went on to explain.

"Oh please, the things you people know about justice you could fit into a thimble. It doesn't matter I will just escape again," the mage retorted.

"Never, I will see you hung for what you have done here, murderer," the Templar threatened.

"Murder? But those Templars were already…oh never mind. You won't believe me anyways." the mage replied.

"There doesn't seem much to say, unless you have something to add Commander?" Alistair asked.

"Anders helped us defeat the darkspawn in this recent battle and I found no evidence that would implicate him in the deaths of those Templars. I believe this Templar has allowed her own personal feelings for mages and for this mage in particular to cloud her own judgment."

"That is untrue," the Templar snapped.

"Really? What evidence do you have to show that Anders murdered those Templars? I have not allowed anyone into the Vigil, which means you would not have had the opportunity to examine their bodies- so what evidence do you have to suggest that Anders murdered those Templars?" Bella questioned.

The Templar remained silent. "I thought as much. Well I have seen their bodies and I know the difference between darkspawn wounds and those produced by a mage. Those Templars were killed by darkspawn," Bella retorted as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and that crooked wicked grin of hers spread across her face.

Alistair knew where she was going. Ever since Gregoir had refused to let the Templars aid in the Blight Bella had it out for them. "I hear by invoke the Right of Conscription on this mage and offer him a place in the Grey Wardens."

"What? Never!" The Templar cried out, "I won't allow it."

Bella's grinned widen even more. This was the part she loved, "The Wardens answer to no man including the Chantry. You have no authority in this matter."

"I believe the Wardens still hold the Right of Conscription," Alistair said. "I will allow it."

The Templar said nothing and stomped off. "Aaah, way to go kid. Welcome aboard," Oghren chuckled.

"Me, a Grey Warden. I guess that will work," Anders said.

"Welcome aboard," Bella said and then turned towards Varel. "Now, Varel, if you could please show King Alistair and Leliana to our guest quarters and the royal guard to the barracks, I would like to go wash up. Once everyone is settled in, if you, Oghren, Anders and Mhairi could join me in the throne room we can start the Joining."

"Yes, Commander," Varel replied.

"I would like to be there for the joining," Alistair said. Bella raised an eye brow. "What? I'm a Grey Warden and right now I am only one of two in all of Ferelden, so I would like to participate in the first joining in Ferelden since the Blight."

"As you wish, your Majesty," Bella said and Alistair shook his head and watched as she marched off to her room.

Leliana came up beside him and touched his shoulder. "Leli, I think I made a mistake not coming after her right away. I don't ever recall her being so distant and so unreadable," Alistair said solemnly.

"Alistair, you know as well as I do that once she has made her mind up about something that there isn't anything you could have done to change it. You would not have been able to bring her back. Right now you can't read her because she is burying her feelings so that you don't see her pain, but you need to bring those feelings to the surface and remind her how much she still loves and needs you," Leliana replied.

Alistair sighed, "Easier said than done."

Alistair stood off to the side with Ella as Oghren, Anders and Mhairi went through the joining ritual. When Mhairi didn't make it Alistair saw pain ripple across Ella's face. She took a moment to compose herself and then walked up to the new Wardens. When she finally approached them she placed an amulet around their necks. "This amulet contains a trace of the darkspawn blood that you consumed during the ritual. These amulets serve as a constant reminder to you of the Warden's eternal vigil against the darkspawn hordes. Welcome brothers to the Wardens."

As the group slowly filed out of the room, Varel approached her and said, "I will have a pyre made for Mhairi."

"Thank you, Varel. Also, I think once things have settled down I would like to have a memorial wall created so that we can etch in the names of those Wardens who died during their joining," Ella declared.

"I think that is a lovely idea, Commander. I will send someone in to retrieve her body and have it prepared for the service." Ella nodded as Varel turned to leave the room.

Ella slowly walked over to Mhairi and looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Mhairi your sacrifice will not be forgotten and I promise from now I will do a better job of ensuring that potential recruits will make it through the joining."

Alistair walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her body tense, but he continued to rest his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ella. I know it's hard to lose someone through the joining, but it is a risk that we all take. You can't take each one so personally otherwise it will eat you up inside."

"Alistair, the day that I don't take the loss of life personally will be the day that I lose my humanity. I have to take it personally and I have to find away to evaluate potential recruits better so that the joining survival rate is higher."

Alistair began to massage her shoulders and he felt her begin to relax. "My Love, if there is anyone who can accomplish such a feat it is you," he whispered in her ear and saw a shiver visibly pass through her.

He continued to massage her shoulders, wanting desperately to slip his hands down her sides and wrap his arms around her waist, but he was afraid to do so because it would ruin the moment. Maker he missed her and he needed her so badly that his hands trembled as he kneaded the tension out of her shoulders. She dropped her head slightly and Alistair moved one of his hands up and began rub the side of her neck. She let out a slight whimper as his fingers caressed her neck.

When he could no longer take it, his lips found their way to the nape of her neck and he heard her take in deep breath. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her back against his chest. Sweet Andraste it felt so good to have her back in his arms, her warm body pressed against his. With his lips still on her neck he took her fragile skin in-between his teeth and sucked on it until a moan escaped through her lips. He moved one his hands from around her waist and slid it up to cup her breast. His lips made their way to her ear and he started to nibble on the sensual part of her ear as she arched her back into him. Maker he wanted her. He could take her right her with no thought to who could walk in on them.

"Ella," he moaned into her ear, "My Love, I have missed you." The moment that he spoke the words he instantly regretted it. The spell was broken, her body tensed and she pulled away from him.

She turned to face him, her cheeks still flushed from excitement. "I'm sorry your Majesty, I shouldn't - "

"Ella don't! Don't 'your Majesty' me. I am not your Majesty. I'm Alistair. I'm your Alistair," Alistair begged as he reached out for her.

Ella backed away, shook her head and sadly whispered, "Not any more you're not."

"Why? Because Eamon said it won't work? Come on, Ella, when have you ever backed down from a fight?" Alistair demanded.

"When it's a fight I can't win. Alistair, we fought to put you on the throne. If we can't produce an heir the nobles will demand that you put me aside or at least take up a mistress so that the Therrin line of succession is secure."

"I would never do that to you, El. You have to know that," Alistair countered.

Ella shook her head again, "Alistair you are so new to this whole political game, but in the end you would cave to their demands. You would do it because they will make your reign miserable and would stonewall you at every turn until you gave in. That is how the game is played, Alistair. They want to know that the throne is secure so that Ferelden can remain stable." She paused to quickly wipe away a tear. "No matter how much I love you and you love me, I can't give you the one thing you need to ensure that your reign is successful."

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I'm sorry, Alistair, I have to go. Being near you is just too painful," and she ran from the room. Alistair had seen that look on her face before and he knew that there was nothing he could say or do that would change her mind.

The following morning Alistair's group was ready to leave for the trip to Highever to visit Fergus and see if there was any aid the crown could offer him as he began to rebuild Highever castle. Alistair walked into the throne room, looking for Ella so that he could say good-bye. He did not see her there and turned to leave when Varel called out to him, "Your Majesty, is there something I can help you with?"

"I was just looking for Commander Cousland. We are about to leave and I wanted to thank her for her hospitality," Alistair replied.

"Oh, I am sorry, your Majesty, but you just missed her. She and the Grey Wardens left early this morning chasing down a lead on a missing Warden in the city. I would be happy to convey your message to her when she returns."

Alistair nodded and said, "Thank you." He glanced around the room once more and then headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet" _Haven't met you, yet by Michael Buble_

Fergus walked along the top of the battlements when he noticed the Royal Standard flying in the distance. He told the guard to ring the bell to announce the approach of the King. Alistair, Leliana and the royal guard that accompanied them had already marched into courtyard by the time Fergus arrived.

Fergus bowed and said, "Your Majesty, this is a pleasant, but unexpected surprise."

Alistair smiled, "Fergus, I thought that the last time we met that you were to call me Alistair, not 'your Majesty'."

"Yes, that is correct. Welcome to Highever Castle, Alistair. What brings you to Highever?"

"I have been traveling around to the areas that were hit the hardest during the Blight to offer aid from the Crown. I know that Highever wasn't a main area of darkspawn activity, but I wanted to survey the damage that Howe did and offer assistance," Alistair replied.

"That is very generous, your Maj…Alistair. Thank you," Fergus turned and looked at Leliana, bowed and then took her hand in his and kissed it, "Leliana, it is a pleasant and wonderful surprise to see you again."

Leliana smiled that beautiful innocent smile of hers at him and said, "Thank you, Fergus. It is good to see you again too."

Fergus returned the smile and then turned back Alistair, "I saw your Standard in the distance and took the liberty to have rooms prepared and hot baths placed in your rooms. Dinner should be ready at 6:00pm. I hope that you will join me in the Dining Room."

"That is very generous of you, Fergus. I take it the living quarters weren't damaged during the assault?" Alistair asked.

"No, they weren't. The family quarters are housed in the West Wing of the Castle. Most of the damage was in the Commons area and the East Wing," Fergus replied. Fergus turned to a servant, Mina, and asked her to show Alistair and Leliana to their rooms.

That night, over a good meal and several bottles of wine the three of them talked and laughed late into the night. Fergus really liked Alistair and thought with the proper guidance he would be an excellent King. He was disappointed that it wouldn't be his sister giving that guidance, but he understood her reasons and agreed with her. He also agreed to his sister's request to befriend Alistair and to aid him whenever possible.

Fergus turned to Leliana and said, "So tell me one of your tales from your travels during the Blight."

She smiled that beautiful smile and said, "You know that I love telling stories. Did Bella ever tell you about how we found the Urn of Scared Ashes?"

"No, I knew that she was the one to discover it, but she hasn't told me the details," Fergus replied.

So Leliana began to spin the magical tale of how they discovered Andraste's ashes. Fergus was mesmerized by the way Leliana told the story. Her voice had an almost sing song cadence that completely captivated her audience. He was enthralled as he watched her facial expressions change as she recounted the events.

She began to giggle as she recalled when the group approached the altar and the last riddle before reaching the Urn. "It read, 'Cast off trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in goodness of spirit, King and slave, Lord and beggar, be born a new in the master's sight'," Leliana paused as she tried to control her laughter. "Bella understood the riddle immediately and stripped off all her armor and small clothes – much to Zevran's delight and Alistair's embarrassment."

"What? I wasn't embarrassed. I was trying to be a gentleman. Unlike Zevran who was practically drooling all over her and you. The dirty lecher," Alistair retorted.

Leliana giggled again as she continued, "Is that so? Is that why you were the last one to remove all of your clothes and walk through the fire?"

"Someone had to make sure that we weren't attacked from behind," Alistair chortled back.

Leliana smiled as she said, "You can take the boy out of the Chantry, but you can't take the Chantry out of the boy. That's why we love you Alistair," Leliana reassuringly rested her hand on Alistair's.

They continued to drink wine and tell stories late into the night. Alistair was the first to stand, stretch and say that it was time for him to head to bed. He wished them good night and headed off towards his room. Fergus asked Leliana if she wanted another glass of wine- she said she could have one more before it was time for her to go to sleep.

Fergus poured her another glass and asked, "So how is he doing since Bella left?"

Leliana thought about it for a moment then replied, "It was rough that first month after she left. He drank a lot and several times I caught him sneaking out of the castle to go after her and I would have to bring him back. I think he still had hope that she would change her mind, but seeing her at Vigil's Keep confirmed for him that she is not coming back to him and that it's over. Bella is a pro at closing off her feelings and not letting people in. She did that while we were there and I think that hurt him even more than if she had slapped him."

Fergus nodded, "As the daughter of a Teryn, Bella grew up by my Father's side learning how to strategize and compartmentalize in order to rule and govern. She sometimes implores those techniques in her everyday life and that isn't healthy. I will talk to her about it. However, I do agree with her decision. If Alistair wants to succeed as King he needs an heir. She didn't go into details, but she said that it was next to impossible for two Grey Wardens to conceive children. If that is the case then Alistair needs to do whatever it takes to secure the throne."

"I disagree, Fergus. The Maker brought them together. He laid out their path for them, but Bella has lost her faith and her way. She is following her head not her heart and it is leading her down the wrong path," Leliana replied.

Fergus snickered. "The Maker brought them together? You believe that?" Fergus asked.

"Yes, Fergus I do. You didn't see them together. I traveled with them for eighteen months. It was a beautiful thing to watch their love bloom and grow. They are each others' perfect match – in every way. They are meant to be together."

"So do you believe in true love and soul mates?" Fergus asked. Leliana nodded. "So if you marry your soul mate and they die at a young age, are you then destined to never love again?"

Leliana knew Fergus was thinking about his wife. She wanted to be sensitive to his loss that was still so new to him. She paused and then replied, "I don't believe that true love happens every day. It is a rare and beautiful thing, but I do believe that it can happen more than once in our lives if we open ourselves up to it. However, most of us close ourselves off because of pain from our past and we let the opportunity slip by us."

"So your words of wisdom are: never close ourselves off and be ready when the opportunity presents itself?" Fergus questioned.

Leliana finished her wine, stood up and faced Fergus, "That's it exactly. Fergus, you have lost a lot and you have plenty of reasons to close your heart off, but if you don't allow your past to make you bitter and you keep your heart open when you are ready to love again I believe the Maker will send the right person to you." She reached over and hugged him. The hug was strictly one of friendship, but it felt nice to be comforted by this beautiful and enchanting woman, and her confidence in the future gave him the encouragement that he needed to face another day.

"Now, if you will excuse me, it's been a long day and I think I should head to bed."

"Good night, Leliana," Fergus said.

"Good night, Fergus," Leliana said with a smile and headed out of the room.

The following morning Alistair and Leliana had agreed to spar in the ring with Fergus' soldiers. Alistair knew that keeping the castle soldiers training up to speed was important for the security of the castle and Highever. Alistair and Leliana took turns in the ring, each teaching their own unique styles. Both Alistair and Leliana enjoyed the time to blow off some steam. Fergus joined the onlookers at the side of the ring, enjoying the exhibition.

Leliana noticed Fergus watching and said, "Why don't you join me, my Lord?"

"Me, my Lady? I fear I would hurt you," he replied with a grin.

She grinned back at him, "Oh, and here it was that I feared I would hurt you, but I promise, my Lord, to take it easy on you."

"Well if that is the case than I accept your challenge, but don't say I didn't warn you," Fergus chuckled.

Fergus headed for the armor stand, but Leliana taunted him, "If you are so confident in your abilities I don't see why you need armor."

Fergus grinned and grabbed a sword and shield from the rack and headed for the ring. Alistair grabbed Fergus' arm before he entered the ring and said, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Fergus laughed at what Alistair said as he entered the ring. He knew Leliana had to be skilled for Bella to bring her along in her travels, but he knew she was a very talented archer so really, how dangerous could this tiny beauty be with blades?

They bowed to each other and then began circling one another. Fergus advanced on her as he thrust his sword forward; Leliana easily parried his strike, jumped back and regained her stance. She grinned at him and this time she thrust her sword at him – he parried. "I won't draw blood, my Lord. I give my word," Leliana cooed as she thrust and he parried again and took a step back.

Elated, Leliana went on the offensive. Fergus' eyes widened but he merely blocked each blow, allowing her to drive him ruthlessly and rapidly back into the ring railing. She thrust and he parried; she feinted and slipped through his defenses, and cut a long line into his fine, fancy shirt.

He glanced at his shirt and grinned. She grinned back and said, "I didn't draw blood."

"Well, that the Maker for small favors," Fergus retorted.

"No, my Lord, no need to thank the Maker. That was skill and I was careful; I chose not to draw your blood," Leliana replied as she thrust so swiftly that before Fergus could even defend himself she had taken the top three buttons off of his shirt, causing it to gap open and reveal the top of his masculine chest.

The crowd that had gathered roared with laughter and cheered for both of them.

The crowd momentarily distracted her and Fergus suddenly thrust forward.

Leliana blocked the blow, but barely, and he thrust again and again as he drove her back across the yard before she even knew what was happening. In mere seconds, she had her back at the rail and sweat poured down her body, pooled between her breasts and legs.

Fergus smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Come now, darling. I think we should call it quiets before someone gets hurt. Besides, we both now know you cannot best me."

Leliana growled and attacked. She thrust hard, but he met her every attack. He took a step back, and a side step, until they were moving rapidly in a vicious circle of hard blow after hard blow; their swords rang out after each hit and sweat ran down her face and burned her eyes. Her arms ached and she was reaching her physical limit, but she was not going to back down from this fight. It was too much fun.

He thrust his shield at her and she gasped and halted as she pretended to be exhausted and ready to submit to his mercy.

He believe her act and relaxed as a grin appeared on his handsome face. "Well done…" he began.

But before he could finish his thought Leliana feinted, thrust and sliced off the rest of his shirt buttons. Fergus was so surprised he simply stared down at his shirt, now shredded in two. Then, slowly, he looked up at her. His chocolate brown eyes shined brilliantly and hot as a slow grin spread across his face.

She grinned back, "I drew no blood, my Lord."

Want and desire flickered in his eyes, "No, my Lady, you did not, but I think your sword still hit its mark. Let's call this a draw before I lose my pants in this match."

Leliana bowed and said, "Your wish is my command, my Lord."

Alistair was laughing as the pair approached him, "I have lost many things in the sparring ring; my shield, my sword, my pride, but I never exactly lost the shirt off my back."

"My sister told me you were an expert with a bow and arrow, but she failed to mention how skilled you are with blades."

"Well, a lady does have to keep an air of mystery about –"

Just then a servant came running into the ring, "Teryn Cousland, my Lord," the servant ran up to Fergus.

"Calm down, boy. Catch your breath and tell me what the problem is."

Still panting the boy said, "The workers were cleaning up the area near the guest house and…and they…they found a mass grave."

Fergus' face that had still been flush from their sparring match went white. "Show me," he whispered. The boy ran out the ring and Fergus, Alistair and Leliana followed.

They stood at the edge of the mass grave that had approximately twenty five bodies in it. . The bodies were mostly decomposed, but their skeletons and clothes seemed to have remained in tacked. Leliana saw a small shoe still being worn by a skeleton foot buried under a couple of other bodies and a shiver went up her spin. She looked up at Fergus and saw him quickly wipe away a tear. She entwined her fingers in his and gave a gentle squeeze. He looked down at her, smiled and said, "I see the remains of my parents on top and I believe that tiny shoe…" his breath caught in his throat. He paused to collect himself and then he resumed, "I believe that tiny shoe is my son."

Fergus then looked at the workers and said, "We need to carefully remove the bodies. Keep all clothing and personal affects with each of the remains so that they can be identified by their clothing and personal belongs and then given a proper burial. Ser Morgan, please go into town and notify the families of soldiers that are still missing that we found a grave and for them to come to identify their loved ones."

He turned from the grave and continued, "I need to go and notify Bella that our parents' bodies have been found."

"Fergus, if you would like me to handle that for you I would be happy to," Alistair said.

Fergus stared at him blankly for a long moment then replied, "Are you sure? I know that the two of you are no longer together."

"This has nothing to do with that. I want to help ease some of your burden. Not to mention that even though we aren't together she is still my friend –one of my closest friends," Alistair responded.

"Thank you, Alistair. I will make arrangements for the funeral to be in one week," Fergus said softly.

"I will help you with the arrangements, Fergus. You don't have to go through this alone," Leliana replied.

Fergus smiled at both of them and said, "Thank you to both of you. I am so glad you were here while this discovery was made. I don't think I could go through this alone."

Bella came stumbling through the door to her bedroom, arm and arm with Zev singing, "Cause I've got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away, and I'll be okay. I'm not big on social graces, think I'll slip on down to the oasis; oh, I've got friends in low places."

"Ssssh, Zev you'll wake the Keep," Bella mumbled.

Zev led her over to her bed and sat her down on it. "I knew that last shot of whiskey was a bad idea," Zev said as he pulled her boots off.

"Then you shouldn't have bought it, my friend. Besides, I have a lot of forgettin' I need to do," Bella garbled.

"It's so hard to resist a beautiful woman when she is dancing and singing on top of the tables. I lost all reason," Zev said as he handed her a night shirt.

"Turn around," she said.

"Aaah, do I have to?" Zev asked.

"I maybe drunk, but I am sober enough to still run you through," Bella retorted.

"You wound me, my dear Warden," Zev said as he turned around and saw that the mirror gave him the perfect view as she began to unlace her dress.

"And quit looking in the mirror or I'll be forced to poke your eyes out," Bella muttered.

"Damn, a boy can't have any fun," Zev chortled.

A loud knock came at the door. "I told you that singing of yours was going to wake everyone up. I'm surprised the dogs weren't howling," Bella said jokingly.

Zev walked over and answered it. Anders stood there and smiled, "So you brought the Commander home drunk once again, Zev."

"It's a rough assignment, but someone has to do it," Zev said.

Anders walked into the room and asked, "And why do you get to be the one that takes her out drinking?"

Bella laid back in bed and said, "Cause I am your commanding officer and I need you to respect me in the morning."

"I do respect you, Commander, and I would respect you even more if you took me out drinking with you every once in a while. The Keep can get downright depressing after a while. " Anders retorted.

"Hey, the role of drunken sidekick has already been filled," Zev snapped.

"Well, if he begins to bore you, Commander, I would be happy to fill his shoes. In the meantime, here is a healing potion to help with the morning hangover. If you need me to come in and do some additional healing just let me know," Anders replied.

"Can you make the room stop spinning, Anders?" Bella slurred.

"I don't know. Being stuck here for so long may have dampened my healing abilities," Anders retorted.

"Bribery, how lovely? Fine next time I head to the tavern you can come. Now, will please make the room stop spinning."

Anders waved his hands over her head and muttered something – green and red lights came out of his hands, and went to encircle her head. "Oooo, pretty lights," Bella said, amused. Once the lights disappeared and the healing took effect Bella mumbled, "Thanks, Anders," as she began to drift off to sleep humming 'I got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away'.

"Do you have to bring her home drunk every night?" Anders asked. "Drinking isn't going to ease her pain."

"It does for a while and if I can help her forget about him for even a couple of hours then it's worth it. I just need you to continue to physically heal her and let me worry about her emotional healing," Zev replied.

The following morning after a long hot bath, Bella made her way to her office. Anders and Zev followed her in with a breakfast tray and pot of tea. Bella took one look at the biscuits and Danishes on the tray and her stomach heaved and she covered her mouth.

"Here, let me heal you," Anders said.

Bella shook her head, "No, maybe if I actually have to pay the consequence for my actions then next time Zev tempts me with another round I won't be so quick to agree, but thanks for the offer, Anders."

A knock came at the door and a messenger walked in. "Commander, this just arrived for you by bird messenger. It came from Highever, but it has the royal seal on it. I thought you would want to see it right away," the messenger said.

"Thanks, Max," Bella answered as she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out five silver coins for him.

"Thanks, Commander," and the boy ran out the door.

"Zev, can you please open that and read it to me. I don't think my head can handle focusing on anything right now."

Zev nodded, opened the letter and read:

_My Dearest Ella,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write to inform you that yesterday a mass grave was found in Highever and the bodies of your parents and the bodies of Oriana and Oren were amongst the remains that were discovered. I wish I was there in person to deliver this news so that I could offer you some sort of comfort. _

_Leliana and I are here with Fergus and will remain with him until after the funeral. Fergus is planning on having those services in a week. I hope that is enough time for you to receive this letter and travel here. I know that Fergus really needs you as I am sure you need him too. _

_You have my deepest sympathies, my Friend. You are in my thoughts and prayers. Maker be with you during your travels._

_Love always,_

_Alistair_

If it was possible for Bella to turn even paler she did. She swallowed hard and whispered, "Anders, I think I need you to heal me now. You and I are heading to Highever Castle."

"Yes, Commander," Anders said as he began to wave his hands over Bella's body while he chanted.

Zev looked at her and said, "I think I should go with you. You need a friend right now."

"Hey, what am I, chopped Templar livers?" Anders questioned.

Bella smiled at both of them, "Zev, thank you, but Alistair doesn't know you are here and now is not the time for him to find out."

"Anders, let's be ready to leave in an hour. Zev you are in charge of the Wardens until I return and can you please ask Varel to come see me? I want to let him know what is going on."

Zev nodded, walked over and took Bella in his arms. He stroked her hair and said, "Mi Bella Terso, I am so sorry. I know that they have been gone for while now, but the discovery of the bodies makes it real. I am sorry, my dear." Bella relaxed in his arms and gave into the grief that she thought she had dealt with a long time ago and sobbed. She wept for the loss of her family and she wept for failing them. Zev just held her until there were no more tears to cry. He released her, kissed her forehead and told her to be careful in her travels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance" _I hope you dance_ _by Lee Ann Womack_

The large group stood around the four graves as the Reverend Mother read from the Chant of Light. Bella felt numb as she leaned against Fergus. The days leading up to today she and Fergus had cried together, reminisced together and laughed together and now she was emotional empty. She did feel bad that at her parents' funeral she wasn't showing more emotion. That is what everyone expects – for her to be cry and show her grief, but she didn't think she was capable. On her other side was Alistair. He had been here the entire week. He was trying so hard not make her uncomfortable and at times being around him was just like before they had became romantically involved and when she allowed herself to relax it was nice having him here – trying to make her laugh, taking care of her and talking to her like he use to as her friend.

The Reverend Mother finally finished and Leliana stood up to sing.

"I believe the song I'm going to sing would be the words that Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana, and Orsen would say to you if they could. Bella and Fergus I hope this will bring comfort to you," Leliana said and then began to sing a beautiful song about a loved one that had gone on to the Fade, but wish the ones that remained behind all the joy this life can bring.

When Leliana finished both her and Fergus had tears in their eyes. Her song was exactly the words that their Mother and Father would have said to them if they could. As Leliana made her way back Bella stepped forward and hugged her. "Thank you, Leli, that was beautiful."

"You're welcome, Bella, I am glad I could be here to bring you and Fergus some comfort."

Then Bella and Fergus walked up to each casket and place a bouquet of flowers on each one. After they finished the Reverend Mother closed the service with a prayer. Once the group dispersed after offering both of them condolences Bella grabbed the extra bouquet of flowers and made her way to the fresh grave at the end of the graveyard.

Alistair watched Bella make her way over to the fresh grave and place flowers by the grave marker. He leaned over to Fergus and whispered, "Do you know whose grave Bella is visiting?"

Fergus looked up to where Bella had walked and said, "Yes, that is Ser Gilmore's grave. He was a soldier at the Castle and had been friend of Bella's since she was a child."

Alistair followed her at a distance. He wanted to make sure she was alright, but he wanted to give her enough space for her to say good-bye to her friend. After Bella placed the flowers on the grave she kneel down and said, "I'm so sorry, Gilly. I wish there was more that I could have done." She paused as she composed her thoughts.

_Her mind drifted back to the last time she saw Ser Gilmore. The castle was under attack. She had rounded a corner outside the soldier's dining room and Gilly was coming out of the main hall and heading for the armory. He saw her and paused. She smiled at him as he ran up to her and said, "I'm glad we have a moment alone. I may not make it out of this alive-"_

"_Don't say that, Gilly," Bella interrupted. _

"_Please Bella, let me get this out." He paused and she nodded. "You have been my closest friend since I was ten and I think I have loved you since I was thirteen. I know that you and I could never be, but I wanted to let you know how I felt." He cupped her face in his hands as his thumb grazed her lips. He pulled her in and he kissed her as if the world was ending, he kissed her as if he loved the feel of her lips, the sound that escaped from her throat, the way her body involuntarily arched against him. The kiss was at natural as breathing and as intoxicating as wine. They broke apart breathless and panting, he looked into her eyes slightly shocked. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and smiled, "Don't forget me, Bella," he said as he brushed her lips with his and then ran off in the other direction towards the armory._

"I miss you, my friend. I won't ever forget you, I promise," she kissed her fingers and then placed her fingers on top of the grave marker.

Bella felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see Alistair. He smiled down at her, "Are you okay, Ella?"

She smiled back as she replied, "Not right now, but I will be."

Alistair reached out his hand to help her up. He pulled her up, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the castle.

Later on that evening, after spending the night reminiscing with Fergus, Alistair and Anders – Leliana and Bella found themselves alone in the library sipping their wine and laughing about their travels together. Bella enjoyed this alone time with Leliana. She was like the sister she never had and it was nice having another woman to confide in.

Bella took a deep breath and said, "Leli, I have a favor to ask."

"Bella I would do anything for you. You know that," Leliana said.

"Well, it's only a month till the Landsmeet and I was wondering if you would be willing to stay here at Highever with Fergus until then. I am worried about him. Everything is still so new to him. I don't want him to be alone. He needs someone to take care of him." Bella said.

"And who is taking care of you, Bella?" Leliana asked.

Bella gave a slight smile and said, "Darkspawn."

"I've never known darkspawn to be real big caregivers," Leliana retorted.

"Oh, they aren't, but removing their heads from their bodies is excellent therapy. It's a great way to work through ones problems," Bella snickered.

"I'm serious, Bella. Who is taking care of you? Anders mentioned that you have been hitting the local tavern regularly," Leliana questioned.

"Damn, him," Bella said through gritted teeth. "It's going to be a night in the brink for him."

"Oh don't give him a hard time. He said it in passing – almost envious because it wasn't him that was hitting the local taverns with you. So who are getting drunk with and coming home singing 'I got Friends in Low Places' with," Leliana asked.

"He told you about the singing. That boy has a big mouth," Bella snapped.

"Your avoiding the question, Bell," Leli said in a sing song voice.

Bella took a deep breath and said, "Zevran is with me in Amaranthine." Leliana's eyes widen and Bella quickly added, "When I say with me I don't mean "with me". We are just friends and I really have been in need of a friend lately."

"Bella, I'm your friend," Leliana said slightly upset.

"I know you are, Leli, but you were with Alistair helping him. Speaking of Alistair, please don't tell him about Zev. You know how jealous he gets of him and I don't want to make this any harder on him then it already is. Zev is a friend and very good friend, but nothing more," Bella begged.

Leliana sighed and said, "I won't tell Alistair because I agree with you. He hurting just like you, but he isn't face down in pint of ale every night either."

"Oh, he would if he could. Trust me I know him and how many bottles of Antivan wine have the two of you shared since my departure? I'm sure the royal wine cellar is almost depleted," Bella said with a smirk.

"Yes, well I think the wine stewart had place another order just before we left for Vigil's Keep," Leliana said with a giggle then continued, "And what about Alistair if I stay here with Fergus?"

"Well, I think Fergus is more dire need of your magical charms then Alistair right now. Not to mention that Alistair has two more lords to visit before he heads back to Denerim. They will keep his mind occupied. By that time he gets back to Denerim, it will only be days away from the Landsmeet and your return," Bella answered.

"Wow, you have put a lot of thought into this," Leliana said.

"Yes, I have because I care about them both. I want both of them to be happy. So will you stay?" Bella asked.

"Let me talk to Alistair in the morning. If he is okay with it I will stay," Leliana replied.

Bella stood up, hugged Leliana and said, "Thanks, Leli. I knew I could count on you. Now if you will excuse me I need to go to bed. It's been a long emotional day and I have to leave early in the morning to get back to the Keep."

"You can't stay a little longer," Leli asked.

"I wish I could, but these new talking darkspawn have me running all over Amaranthine trying to figure out what is going on. Something big is behind this and I need to stop it before it gets out of control," Bella said.

"I understand. I will see you in the morning, Bella. Sleep well," Leliana replied.

The following morning Alistair came to Leliana's room.

"Good morning, Alistair. They just brought me a pot of tea. Why don't you pour us a cup?" Leliana asked.

Alistair did as requested and casually asked, "So were you and Ella up late last night chatting?"

"Alistair, if you want to know something, just ask me?"

"How is she, really?" He asked.

"She is hurting. The wound over the loss of her parents has been reopened so she is dealing with that. The pain of losing you is still fresh - "

"She didn't lose me," Alistair interrupted angrily, "She left me!"

"That maybe so, but she did it for you and it still hurts," Leliana replied back.

"Well, she could easily rectify that by coming back to me, Leli, but she chooses to inflict this pain on the both of us," Alistair retorted.

Leliana sighed and said, "Alistair, you came to me asking about her. If all you wanted was a sounding board to vent your anger at then you came to the wrong place. Bella did what was best for you and Ferelden. She loves you. Do you have any idea the strength it took for her to walk away from you?"

"It couldn't have been to hard because she was able to do something I could have never have had the strength to do," Alistair snapped.

Leliana sat in silence drinking her tea while she waited Alistair to cool down a little. He was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry, Leli. I didn't mean to yell at you about her. I know it's hard for you because you are friends with both of us. I apologize for placing you in that position."

"Alistair it's okay. I really do understand where both of you are coming from and I am trying to help both of you through this."

Alistair nodded, "I know."

"Look last night Bella asked a favor of me and I would like to help her out if it's okay with you."

"Lovely, what does she want?" Alistair asked as the anger still simmering just below the surface.

"She is unable to stay here with her brother. She is leaving this morning to head back to Vigil's Keep - "

"What! She just buried her parents and she is leaving already," Alistair barked.

Leliana was beginning to lose her patience with him. This new, angry Alistair was wearing on her nerves. "For the love of the Maker, Alistair, she is the Commander of the Grey Wardens - these talking darkspawn are a real threat, and Bella feels that there is a mastermind behind them. She needs to get to the root of this before we have another Blight on hands."

Alistair went pale, "She said that. She is worried about another Blight, but it's so soon after the last."

"The darkspawn aren't retreat, Alistair. So yes she has grave concerns," Leliana replied.

Alistair stood up and paced the floor as he ran his fingers through hair. "I didn't realize it was so serious. She is dealing with that along with burying her parents and me being an ass. Could I pile anything else on her plate?"

"Well, lucky for you she doesn't know that you are an ass since it was only me that you vented to about her," Leliana said.

Alistair smiled sheepishly at her, "Well thank the Maker for small favors. So what was the favor that she asked you for?"

"She is concerned about Fergus. It was only a few months ago that he learned that his entire family was killed and then discovering the bodies and the funeral she is worried that it might be too much for him. She doesn't want him to be a lone while everything is still fresh and new. She asked that I stay on until the Landsmeet."

Alistair nodded, "I agree with her. That would be a great idea. Now, if you will excuse me I need to find her and ask her about why she feels there is a great evil behind these talking darkspawn."

"Play nice, Alistair," Leliana scolded.

Alistair grinned at her, "Don't worry, you have put me in my proper place," he said as he walked out the door.

By the second week at Highever Leliana had fallen into a nice routine. She would have breakfast every morning with Fergus, then go over the rest of the days menus with Nan, she would organize the nobles requests in order of need and present them to Fergus during lunch, she would then train with soldiers, and at times Fergus would join her in the sparring ring, but the heart that was there the first time they sparred together was gone – it was replaced with a despondency that she couldn't turn him away from. She knew this was part of the grieving process, knew he had to go through it, but it didn't make it any easier to watch.

That evening as they relaxed by the fire in his study Leliana leaned forward, touched Fergus hand and said, "Tell me about him."

Fergus knew she meant his son, smiled and said, "He was such a bright little boy. He excelled at his studies. He adored Bella and she spoiled the hell out him. I think she did in on purpose," he said with a laugh. He paused and then continued, "Bella, had given him a pony for his eight birthday and would take him horseback riding in the fields with her. For his age he was an excellent rider. He had Bella's ability to charm the guards into letting him do just about anything." A sad smile spread across his face. "He wanted to kill darkspawn when he grew up so both Bella and I trained with him in the sparring ring. With more training, I think his talents could have matched Bella's."

"He sounds like a lovely boy, Fergus. I am so sorry he was taken from you at such a young age. Children are not supposed to die. As a parent, Fergus, I am sure you expected to see Oren grow and mature and ultimately, you expected to die and leave him behind...that is the natural course of life."

Fergus' eyes filled with tears, "Leliana, this is the most intense grief I have ever felt. I love my parents and I miss their presence in my life every day. I love my wife, she was my rock, she made me want to be better man and every night that I crawl into bed I feel so all alone, but with the death of Oren I feel that a part of me has died, that a vital and core part of me has been ripped away and it aches. My soul aches," Fergus leaned forward, rested his head in his palms, and sobbed.

Leliana came over and sat down on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arm around Fergus' shoulder. "Fergus, this is the type of grief that you will spend the rest of your life coming to terms with because it doesn't make sense and things that don't make sense are even harder for us to process, but you don't have to do it alone. I am here for you, Bella is here for you. You can't keep everything bottled up inside. It won't help. So please talk to me – if something reminds you of him, tell me about, if you remember a funny story about him, tell me about it. I want to hear about him. Okay?"

Fergus nodded, "Thanks, Leli. I do feel better talking about him. It's like everyone is afraid to mention his name around me - like I might breakdown if I hear his name. You were the first person to ask me about him and it felt good telling you about him. Thank you for listening."

"I want to hear about him. Telling others about him is a way to keep his memory alive," Leliana said.

He turned to her unexpectedly and hugged her. "Thank you for everything, Leli. Thank you for listening to me, and for helping out with my duties around the castle. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Leliana smiled into his shoulder, "I'm your friend, Fergus. I know about loss – not to the extent of you or Bella, but I have lost people close to me. So I want to help you through this difficult time as much as possible."

Over the next couple of weeks Fergus' mood improved. He wasn't' afraid to bring up Oren, Oriana or his parents if something reminded him of them and it was good to see him open up. He started to smile and laugh more, he joked around with the soldiers in the sparring ring and even began to give Nan a hard time again. By the time they left for the Landsmeet Leliana felt that she had made some real progress. She knew Fergus still needed more time to heal, but he was doing a lot better and she was pleased that she was able to be a part of his healing process.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short, but necessary for the story to progress. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"Love letters straight from your heart  
Keep us so near while apart  
I'm not alone in the night  
When I can have all the love you write

I memorize every line  
And I kiss the name that you sign  
And, darling, then I read again right from the start  
Love letters straight from your heart

I memorize every line  
And I kiss the name that you sign  
And, darling, then I read again right from the start  
Love letters straight from your heart  
And, darling, then I read again right from the start  
Love letters straight from your heart" _Love Letters By Elton John and Bonnie Raitt_

_September 30_

_Dear Bella,_

_Well, you didn't miss much at the Landsmeet. According to Fergus it was bunch of stuffy old men giving reports. Fergus did say that Varel did an excellent job representing the Arling so you don't need to worry about that. There was talk of some sort of big celebration in June to commemorate the one year anniversary of you killing the Archdemon and ending the Blight. I know that you hate celebrations in your honor so I just wanted to warn you that you will be expect to be there. _

_The best part of the whole Landsmeet was the Celebration at the end. You know how I love to dress up in beautiful gowns and dance the night away. You never told me what a good dancer your brother is. That man is like a swan on the dance floor and as a partner you feel so safe in secure as he guides you around the dance floor. Speaking of good dancers, I think you will be shocked the next time you see Alistair dance. His tutors have taught him well. _

_I wanted you to know that by the time Fergus left to return to Highever, he was in very good spirits. I am glad that I stayed with him that first month. He definitely needed a friend and I hope that I was able to bring him some comfort. I enjoyed your brother's company. He reminds me a lot you in many ways._

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you are having success tracking down Kristoff. I found your report about Kal'Hirol absolutely fascinating. It's hard to believe that the dwarves would leave an entire city abandoned for the darkspawn to take over. Once again, it sounds like you are up against some very dark forces, Bella, please be careful. I will continue to pray that Maker will watch over you and protect you. _

_I miss you, my Friend._

_Love,_

_Leli_

_October 5_

_Alistair,_

_I have heard rumors of a plot to kill the Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens and have begun to do some investigating. It seems that a few nobles are unhappy with our dark haired beauty and are planning on an assassination attempt. I emphasize the word attempt because that is not going to happen with me around. I wanted to make you aware of the situation so that you can alert your guards. I have not heard your name mentioned, but you are the person that appointed her as Arlessa of Amaranthine and Commander of the Grey so someone may come after you too. _

_Also, there is an information broker in the City of Amaranthine that goes by the name Dark Wolf. He can provide the names of the conspirators for 50 sovereign. I am sorely lacking that amount of funds and I don't want to inform Bella to the situation until I have all of the facts._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Zev_

_October 11_

_Dear Leli,_

_Thank you for your letter inquiring about my safe return home. I enjoyed hearing from you. _

_The castle seems so quiet without you here and I didn't realize how much I enjoyed the meals that we shared together until I had my first breakfast by myself. I miss you smiling at me from across the table and telling me about the plans that you have for the day. I miss relaxing with you in the evening and hearing your soothing voice telling me about an event that happened in the castle or relay a story. It's lonely here without you, Leli. _

_We haven't known each other for very long, but you have changed me and my life forever. You have been my counselor, my comforter and my friend. I don't know how I would have made it through that first month without you by my side. Your sweet talks and your lovely smile added the spice to my life which has been tasteless for a while._

_So I want to thank you for everything that you did while you were here and I hope that you will consider coming back again for another visit very soon. _

_Your friend,_

_Fergus_

_October 15_

_Zev,_

_Thank you for your letter informing me of the situation. I was not aware that you had returned to Ferelden, but I am glad that it is you that is following up on this information. Do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I will have 50 sovereign delivered to you at the Crown and Lion Inn in the City. _

_I would prefer that you don't alert Ella to the situation and that you handle this without contacting her. She has enough to worry about without adding this to her troubles._

_Thank you,_

_Alistair_

_October 16_

_Dear Commander,_

_Thank you for your report regarding your find at Kal'Hirol. It disgusted me to know that they were using that ancient city as brood mother breeding ground. I am glad to hear that you eliminated the threat. I will be interested to find out what your investigation reveals about this darkspawn they are calling "the Mother". It sounds as if you have your hands full, but if anyone can get to the bottom of this it is you. _

_Please continue to keep me informed and stay safe._

_Sincerely,_

_King Alistair_

_October 25_

_Dear Fergus,_

_Thank you for your very touching and sweet letter. I too, miss the time that we spent together. My mind often drifts back to those memories that we shared and I long to be back in your presence. I felt so warm and protected when I am with you. I read your letter over and over again so that I can continue to feel connected to you._

_I miss you too, Fergus, and I would love to come back to Highever for a visit. Just let me know when and I will make the arrangements. _

_Yours,_

_Leli_

_November 10_

_Dear Bella,_

_I am sorry to hear that Alistair's correspondence with you has been cold and distance, but your reports to him haven't necessarily been a ray of warmth and sunshine either. You can't push him away and expect him to continue to pine after you forever, my dear. Remember this is what you wanted. You wanted him to move on and if he has to put some distance between the two you then you need to let him do so. I know this might be hard to hear, but you need to hear what I am saying and listen to what I am saying – for both of your sakes. _

_I don't know what your plans are for Twelfth Night, but Alistair and I will be visiting Fergus in Highever. I didn't want to leave Alistair alone in Denerim during the holidays so I hope his presence won't keep you away if you are able to spare the time. _

_I love and miss you, Bella._

_Leli_

_November 26_

_Dear Leli,_

_I am so glad to hear that you are going to Highever for the holidays. I am about to head to the Blackmarsh and I doubt I will be back in time to make it to Highever. It is comforting to know that my brother will not be alone during Twelfth Night. _

_I know that my reports haven't been the friendliest, but I get the feeling he isn't even reading. I know this decision is mine and I know that he is angry at me and I understand that, but what I don't want him to ever think is that I have stopped loving him. I know how devastated I would feel if I thought Alistair stopped loving me. I know that sounds messed up, Leli, but I am doing what needs to be done for Ferelden and for him, but I still love him. I will until I take my last breath. I don't want him to think that I deserted him after I promised him I would always be there for him. Does any of the make sense or am I screwed up in the head?_

_Since I won't see you before the holidays have a Merry Twelfth Night._

_Love,_

_Bella_


	6. Chapter 6

I really struggled with the song for this chapter. I needed one that conveyed both Alistair angst, while also expressing the hope of a budding new relationship. There isn't one song to express emotions that are at opposite ends of the spectrum so I broke the chapter into two parts and each gets their own song. I think the song for Alistair is perfect.

Hope you are enjoying the story.

**Chapter 6 – Part I**

She, may be the face I can't forget, the trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
She, may be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day

She, may be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
The smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem, inside her shell

She, who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She, may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die

She, may be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years  
Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is  
She, She, oh she _She by Elvis Costello _

Alistair was not thrilled about spending Twelfth Night in Highever, but Leliana had insisted that he should not be alone for the holidays. She was worried about him slicing his wrists, but he was well beyond that stage. He was at the 'angry at the world' stage – angry at his duty, angry at Ella for making him fulfill his duty, angry at himself for letting her walk away from him and angry at Eamon for harassing him about finding a wife.

The only reason that Leli was able to convince him to come was that she assured him that the chance of Ella showing up for the holidays was very slim. Alistair no longer read her reports. Her reports only reminded him of all the things that he was missing now that she was no longer in his life and he had no desire to be reminded of her on a regular basis so he let Leliana read them. If there was something in them that required his attention Leli would let him know. Her last report indicated that Kristoff had headed into the Blackmarsh. Bella did not feel that she would be back in time for Twelfth Night celebrations and that was fine with him.

After dinner they went to Fergus' study for after dinner drinks. Alistair stayed for one drink, but used the excuse of being tired in order to head to bed early. He was in no mood for lighthearted chatter nor was he in the mood to watch Fergus and Leli make goo-goo eyes at each other. He was happy that Leli had found someone to make her happy and that Fergus had found someone to move on with, but he really didn't think he could stomach watching it right now.

When he got to his room he quickly slipped into a loose pair of trousers and linen shirt. He didn't bother lacing up the shirt as he went over to the fireplace and added another log to keep the room warm. He wondered whose room this had been. It was handsomely decorated, but it was slightly feminine. He sat down at the desk and looked through the drawers looking for a clue as to whose room this was. In the last drawer he found that it had a false bottom with an old diary hidden in it. Alistair pulled it out and turned to the first page.

_July 13_

_Today Ser Gilmore and I trained with Master Yasamie in the sparring room. What Ser Gilmore didn't know is that I had been secretly training with Master Yasamie for the past week. It has been a privilege to learn from such an expert in the rouge fighting style. Master Yasamie believes that a true rouge uses all of their surrounding and all of the elements available to them to win a fight. For instance he says you can't break the law of gravity, but you can manipulate it in your favor. _

_So today the two of us trained with him most of the day – at the end of the day I challenged Ser Gilmore to a duel. Of course he accepted as I knew he would. For a warrior, he is pretty light on his feet and was able to keep up with me. He managed to get behind me and grab me from behind. There was a pillar directly in front of me, I pushed against Gilly's chest and ran up the pillar, than I pushed off the pillar and flipped over Gilly landing directly behind him. I than used the pommel of my sword and drove it into his back sending him flying forward. He surrendered and I won a new marbi puppy. His father won't be pleased to learn that he has to give away Mabri puppy for free from his new litter, but that's Gilly's problem not mine. _

_Yes, I know I cheated a little, but all is fair in love and war and betting. Just don't tell Fergus that or I will never win another bet. _

Alistair felt his face go a little pale and a knot in his stomach begin to form. There was only one person he had ever seen use that very impressive move. Although she never mentioned that she trained with Master Yasamie. Please Maker, don't let me be sleeping in her room.

Alistair turned the page to the entry.

_July 20 _

_The Howes arrived early this morning for their yearly summer visit. Arl Howe is still trying to fix me up with his son Thomas. What makes him think that I would ever want anything to do with that boy? He is three years younger than me. If Rendon Howe only knew the truth I think nugs would fly out his arse...hee, hee, hee that's a funny visual. _

_Nate spent the morning hunting with Fergus, but this afternoon he and I managed to sneak off with a picnic basket and blanket to one of the fields behind the castle. We had a great lunch and as we relaxed on the blanket enjoying the sun, Nate began to kiss me in my favorite spot right behind my ear. As warm as the afternoon was the feel of his lips sent shivers down my spine. He slowly undid the laces on my dress and began to kiss and lick my neck to my brea…_

Alistair slammed the diary shut, placed it back in false bottom and closed the drawer. Alistair was in shock. He couldn't believe that Fergus would put him in her room. The place where she sleep every night for nineteen years, the place where she had dreamed of a life with Nathaniel Howe - her first love, she had once said as joke that she had licked a lamp post once, but that it had been for love. Was that what the entry was – her first time with a Howe. A Howe…she slept with a Howe. The same Howe that she just conscripted into the Wardens – that's just lovely.

Alistair pulled off his trousers and climbed into bed as he pulled the covers up the scent of jasmine wafted up from the linens. The fragrance was so strong she could have been here in bed with him and a sharp pain pierced his heart. He imagined her laying here, her hair spread out on the pillow, her body glistening with jasmine oil. The smell of her was so strong he wanted to reach out for her. He groaned as he pictured her laying there before him so inviting, so warm and comforting and his body began to react the way it always did when he thought about her naked.

He rolled to his side and tried to think of something else - anything else. Darkspawn were more welcome in his thoughts right now then she was, but the smell from the linens kept driving his thoughts back to her. It always came back to her. No matter what he did she was always there – haunting him.

He grabbed a pillow and the blanket from the bottom of the bed, went to the chair by the fire and spent the night there.

The following evening was Twelfth Night Eve and Fergus invited Bann Alfstanna to join them for the Twelfth Night feast. Alistair had not seen Anna since his coronation. She had always been friendly to him and supported him in the Landsmeet. He thought it had something to do with the fact that they had saved her brother. During dinner he talked with her about Walking Sea and asked if she needed any assistance recovering from the Blight.

She smiled at him, rested her hand on his arm and said, "Thank you, your Majesty, but I believe that there are other Banns and Arlings that were hit much harder then Walking Sea. We are recovering slowly, but we are recovering."

She had a pretty smile and Alistair smiled back at her, "Please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything I can do."

"Thank you, your Majesty. That is very kind of you," Anna replied.

"Please Anna, call me Alistair," he requested.

"As you wish Alistair," she replied.

The two of them continued to talk throughout the meal and there were several times he made her laugh. It felt good to make a pretty girl laugh again. After dinner they retired to Fergus' study for drinks and to exchange Twelfth Night gifts. Fergus had given Leli a pair of blue satin Orlesian shoes and she was thrilled.

After everyone had opened their gifts Fergus stood up and said, "I almost forgot. Bella didn't think that she would be able to make it for Twelfth Night so she had her gifts sent here." He reached into a box and pulled out a gift for Leliana, one for himself, and he handed one to Alistair.

Alistair was shocked. He had been so angry at her that he didn't even think about getting her anything, but here she was always thinking of others and thinking of him.

He opened the gift and inside was an elegant silver engraved quill pen with a striking red feather at the end and holder. On the bottom of the holder the elvish words '_Sh'Mai Liana' Senai' _were engraved. Ella knew that he couldn't read elvish and that is probably why she put there. He called Leliana over and handed her the holder and asked, "Can you interpret this for me?"

Leliana took the holder from him and looked at the engraving. Her cheeks turned slightly read. She leaned down and whispered, "It says, 'Beloved of my soul, I desire you forever'.

Now it was Alistair's turn to blush as he said, "Thanks, Leli."

There was a note at the bottom of the box.

_Dear Alistair,_

_I am sorry for the distance that has surfaced between us. This is not what I wanted. I would like us to be friend, but if you need time before that can happen I understand. Please accept this gift as peace offering. I hope that it will come in handy with all the important documents you have to sign. I hope that you have a Merry Twelfth Night._

_Love, _

_Ella_

He never missed her more than he did at that very moment. Her note was very platonic, but her engraved message told him all that he needed to know. She still loved him and that knowledge made his heart soar.

He suspected that she didn't remember that Leliana could read elvish and probably thought it would take him longer to translate. But why write the message at all? Was that her way of letting him know that even though they couldn't be together now that she hadn't completely lost faith in them? He wasn't sure, but he prayed to the Maker that was the case.

Alistair heard Leliana squeal with delight. He looked up and saw Leli holding an antique Bard's Song book. Alistair shook his head. She definitely had a knack for picking the right gifts. He wondered if she used her secret merchant in Denerim. He was going to have to stop by there on his way back to the palace.

Fergus opened the box that his gift was in. Inside was small sliver oval pocket frame that when opened had a mini portrait of their entire family. Fergus smiled and muttered, "I have got to get the name of her merchant."

"Commander Gabriella seems to put a lot of thought into her gifts. They seem perfect for everyone," Anna whispered to Alistair.

He just smiled and nodded. The fact that she had extended a peace offering to him through this generous gift reminded him of why she would be the only woman he would ever love. No matter what duty required of him, his heart would only belong to her. It always comes back to her. Every instinct in his body told him to return to her.

That night when he crawled into bed and the fragrance of her surrounded him, and this time he welcomed it. He drifted off to sleep with the smell of her fresh in his mind and for the first time in months he welcomed the dreams of her.

**Part II**

You got me runnin' baby, you give me somethin' way beyond revenue  
You put the magic in me, I feel the magic when we do what we do  
And oh... I can't do without you for too long...you're my situation  
You're my kinda lover...

You keep me all together, you take me out whenever I'm lettin' down  
You got the motions baby, I got a notion maybe I'll stick around  
And oh... I can never doubt you for too long...i can't see no reason  
You're my kinda lover...

When you come 'round I never get down-i fly across the floor  
I can see you comin' on me...and I can't ask for more  
Rock me, sock me, baby you got me ridin' to the end  
Rake me, shake me, baby you make me-turn me on again

You got my motor racin', I find my thoughts embracin' your every move  
I wanna set you reelin', I wanna make you feel the way that I do  
And oh... I been thinkin' 'bout you for so long  
I don't wanna lose ya-you're my kinda lover... _My Kinda Lover by Billy Squire_

The following morning Alistair had to head back to Denerim. Leliana was happy to see that by the end of his stay Alistair's mood had lightened. She had a feeling that it had to do with the gift and note that Bella had sent him. If there was one person in this world that could lift his mood so quickly it would be Bella. Leliana would miss him, but she was ready to be alone with just Fergus in the house.

Later that day after Anna left for Walking Sea, Fergus and Leliana decided to go for a horseback ride in fields behind the castle. It was a beautiful, but chilly day and the snow crunched under the horses' hooves as the rode through the pasture. Fergus raced her through the meadow and onto a path through the forest to a clearing that opened up to a cliff that over looked the sea.

Fergus slid off his horse walked over to Leliana and helped her down from her horse. He took her hand and walked towards the cliff.

"Wow, what an incredible view, Fergus. I can't believe you and Bella grew up here," Leliana exclaimed.

"It was a great place to spend your childhood - the fields, the forest, the ocean all close by. I didn't truly appreciate it till I came back here after my recovery."

"Well, that's normal. You have lost a lot, Fergus. That tends to put things in perspective," Leliana said as they neared the end of the path.

Fergus was quiet for a moment and then turned to look at Leliana with a serious face. "Leli, it has been good having you back at the castle. I have really missed you. I didn't realize just how much I enjoyed having you here until I had to wake-up each morning and face the day without seeing your bright, beautiful face first."

Fergus reached for her, he slid one arm around her waist and cupped her face with the other and gently pulled her towards him. "We haven't know each other long, but I have come to care for you a great deal," breathing deeply Fergus brushed his lips along her jaw and across her cheek until his lips found hers, his mouth moved over hers, hungry with want and desire, his lips gently kissed lips she then opened her mouth inviting him in. He angled his head as his tongue swept inside, tasting, exploring her. Fergus slid his one hand to the back of her neck and his other hand gently pulled her lower back into him. Despite the chill in the air a jolt of electricity spread through her as she felt his need for her grow.

Leliana brought her hands down to Fergus bottom, squeezed gently and pulled him into her and he moaned into her lips. As the sun sank lower into the horizon they embraced passionately, kissing and holding each other. When Fergus finally had the strength to pull away from her, she said, "I feel the exact same way about you."

Fergus brushed a hair out eye, leaned in for one more sweet taste of her lips. When he pulled away he smiled at her and said, "I think that we should head back to the castle before Ser Morgan sends out half the guard looking for us."

That night and over the next two weeks Leliana and Fergus shared stolen kisses whenever they found themselves alone and the more time they spent in each others' embrace, fervently devouring each other with their mouths the stronger the desire to be with him was becoming. It was almost overpowering, but Leliana wanted him to move at his own pace. He was the one that had lost so much and needed time to heal. She didn't want to rush him into something that he wasn't ready for, but ache in her belly every time she was in his arms grew and the twinges between her thighs were becoming stronger with each passionate kiss they shared.

On her last night in Highever before heading back to Denerim the two of them were relaxing in his study with a bottle of wine in front of a nice warm fire. Fergus turned to her and asked, "I think you have one of the most lovely voices I have ever heard. Would you be willing to sing me a song?"

Leliana smiled as she replied, "Of course, my Lord." She stood up and began to sing a song about undying love, want and desire. As she sang Fergus stood up and took her in his arms. She paused, but he whispered in her ear, "Keep singing," His hot breath sent shivers down her spin, but she managed to continue with her song. Fergus slid his hands up her sides, his thumbs brushed the curve of her breast and he heard her breath hitch as she sang and he smiled.

He slipped behind her; his hands slid over the curve of her hips, grasped them and possessively pulled her against him. She could feel the thick, hard length of him pressed against her bottom and Leliana felt the air rush out of her lungs as she moaned out the last verse. Fergus gently moved her hair to the side as his teeth skimmed the nape of her neck and shoulders while his hand glided up and cupped her aching breasts. His thumb lovingly caressed over her taut nipples.

As she ended the song panting, his lips drifted up her neck and back to her ear as he whispered, "Leli, I never thought I would feel this away again about someone and it amazes me how quickly you have entered my life and now I can't imagine not having you here by my side."

His hips pushed into her bottom trying unsuccessfully to ease some of the desire and need. His hands quickly undid the laces on her dress and pushed it to the floor. His hands skillfully removed her small close exposing her breasts to him. He lovingly moved his hands across her nipples as he took them in between his thumb and fore finger and gently squeezed. She moaned as she pressed back into him desire building to a point that she thought she might explode.

"Fergus, I can't take any more I need you inside of me, please," she begged.

His hands slid between her legs and he felt her warm wet welcome. She cried out with pleasure as his fingers slid inside her and her body pushed against his hand as his fingers moved in and out of her while his thumb encircled the area that was screaming for his touch. "By the Maker, yes, my Love," she cried out.

Her arm went up and encircled his neck as she pulled his head around so that she could find his mouth when she realized that he was still fully dressed. She smiled, tugged at his shirt and said, "This simply won't due."

Fergus glanced down and said, "Do my clothes offend, my Lady?" She smiled and nodded. "Well, your right than this simply won't do." Fergus' hand slid out of her much to her bodies protest, but she had been fantasizing about Fergus' chest ever since she sliced open his shirt in the sparring ring and she wanted to devour him.

She turned around and quickly undid his shirt and trousers and discarded them. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his muscular chest just above his heart and she could feel his heart beat and accelerate with every kiss and with every lick as she explored this beautiful man. Her hand slid down his chest and grasped his penis. His eyes widened, but as she caressed lovingly and teasingly he moaned into her neck as he kissed and licked her and when he could no longer take it he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked over to the fur rug in front of the fireplace.

Leliana slid off of him and down to the rug. For the longest moment he just stared at her. "You are so beautiful," he said as he bent down and his lips once again found hers. She was drowning in his kiss, in the taste of him, and she nipped at his lower lip as her tongue found his and began to duel and dance wildly with his.

His lips left hers as he kissed and licked his way down her neck to her breasts. "I have been fantasizing about your breast for so long," he drew her into his mouth and sucked hard and she moaned out his name and her hips pushed against him as her fingers tunneled through his hair.

"Fergus, I need you inside me, please Love," she moaned.

He slid his hand between her legs and thrust his fingers deep inside her she bucked against his hand and cried out his name.

He withdrew his hand and looked at his wet fingers and smiled, "Yes, darling I think you are more than ready."

He pulled her hips up to meet him as she guided him into her. He thrust deep into her as she enveloped him. She felt him slowly begin to withdrawal and she tighten her body and gripped him sending wave after wave of pleasure through both of them. He slid back into even deeper this time and began to move slowly deep within her and as his thrusts became faster and stronger the sheer pleasure began to rush through her body. Every cell, every never ending, every tiny fiber of her began to burn. She arched her back and he grasped one of her breast and lightly pinched the nipple sending her over the edge and taking him with her. Her muscles clamped around him taking every last drop of pleasure out of him.

Fergus reluctantly slid out of her. Leliana gave a soft objection as he drew her into his arms. "Don't worry darling, we have all the time in the world to discover each other," he said as his hand skimmed her breast and cupped her face. "And I want to get intimately acquainted with every inch of your body," he said with a grin.

Leliana smiled and said, "I do too, but I have to leave for Denerim in the morning. Alistair is expecting me back at court."

"Well, then I guess I will have to check-up on our young King very soon," he said and kissed Leliana's forehead as he reached up and pulled a blanket off of the sofa and covered both of them up. They fell asleep in each others' arms.

When the sun started to peak through the windows the next morning Fergus quietly got up and looked out the window. A huge smile spread across his face and he quickly got dressed. He found his personal servant, Leo, and told him that he would like breakfast for two in his study, but not to come into the room. He instructed him to just leave the tray outside the door. He also asked for a wash basin, washcloths and said that short of a darkspawn attack, that under no circumstances was he to be disturbed. Leo nodded and said it would be done.

By the time, he entered the study, Leliana was stirring and sat up when she heard him enter the room. "Good morning, Love," he said when he saw her awake.

"Mmmm, good morning. What time is it?" Leliana asked.

"Oh, it's almost nine," Fergus said.

"What?" Leliana cried out as she scrambled out of covers and stood up completely forgetting that she was naked. "Oh, Fergus, why did you let me sleep so late. I need to head back to Denerim."

Fergus looked her up and down, smiled, walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "You, my darling, aren't going anywhere. I've decided that for the time being you are going to stay here."

Leliana gave him her beautiful smile and said, "Maker have mercy, Fergus, I think the King might have other ideas. He is expecting me."

"Yes, well even the King can't object to me wanting to keep you safe," Fergus replied.

She raised an eye brow at him and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, last night as I fell asleep with you in my arms, I prayed that if there was away for the Maker to see fit to have you stay a little longer that I would greatly appreciate it and when I awoke this morning there was at least a foot of new fallen snow on the ground. The roads are currently impassable so until it warms up enough to melt some of the snow it looks like you are stuck here," Fergus said with a grin.

Leliana squealed with delight and leaped into Fergus' arms. Just then a knock came at the door. "Your Grace, the items that you requested are outside your door. Please let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you, Leo, that will be all for now," Fergus replied. Once he was sure the coast was clear Fergus retrieved the breakfast tray and wash basins. The rest of the morning the two of them eat, washed each others' bodies and spent a great deal of time exploring one another. Over the next month while the roads slowly cleared they became very well acquainted with each other. When the day finally arrived that Leliana could no longer delay her trip back to Denerim Fergus knew he could not live her without.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella entered her room and collapsed onto her bed. They had just returned from the Blackmarsh after being away for a month and she was exhausted. She pulled her boots off and examined the blisters on her feet. This has got to stop…this whole traveling all over Maker's Creation on foot is going to kill me long before any darkspawn do. If we can't have griffons then a couple of horses would come in handy. Note to self, 'talk to Varel about getting horses for the Wardens'.

There was a knock at the door and Bella called, "Come in."

"Welcome back, my Lady," Nora said as she walked into her room. "I have taken the liberty having a hot bath brought up for you."

"Thank you, Nora. I really appreciate that. I think I smell worse than week old dead darkspawn," Bella replied.

"Aaah, so that is where that foul smell is coming from," Nora said lightheartedly.

Bella laughed, "My, my, my aren't you getting very vocal in your old age. I like it."

Nora smiled shyly, "You keep telling me to speak my mind - that my thoughts are just as important as anyone else's'."

Bella went over to Nora and hugged her. "They are, my friend, they are." Bella then slipped behind the panel, undressed, wrapped a towel around her and walked over to tub and slipped in to the steaming hot water.

"Aaaah, that feels wonderful," she said as she slipped down the water.

"Your brother sent several bottles of jasmine oil to you for Twelfth Night. I added some to your bath. I have also set your mail on the tray beside the tub. I hope you can unwind and relax, my Lady," Nora said as she left her room.

Bella soaked for what seemed like hours – floating in and out of consciousness. She hated the fact that she missed Twelfth Night Celebrations. It was her favorite holiday. She loved the feast and the gifts and most importantly relaxing with those that she loved. Instead she got to spend Twelfth Night in the Fade battling Desire Demons and a demon Baroness; Merry Twelfth Night to me.

When the water finally started to cool Bella grabbed a towel, dried off, put on a robe and sat on her bed leafing through her mail. There were several letters from Banns in the Arling, a letter from Leliana and a package from Alistair. Her curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed the package from Alistair.

She quickly unwrapped the package to find a wooden box with a beautifully carved lid that was divided into four quarters. The first quarter of the lid had the Cousland crest on it, the next quarter had the Grey Warden Crest, the third quarter had the Amaranthine shield and the fourth quarter was strangely blank. She took the lid off and resting on black velvet was a beautiful gold pendant in the shape of cube. Each side of the cube was engraved with had the same crests as the lid with one empty side. On the bottom of the cube the following Elven words were engraved: _Nosse _which means family, _Akh'Tel_ which means one's duty, _Kallo _which means noble and _Dharasha _which means destiny. Bella was so moved by the gift that she didn't even realize she was crying until she noticed the tear splash onto the velvet.

There was a note inside the lid. She pulled it out and recognized Alistair's handwriting.

_My Love, my Ella,_

_Words cannot express my shame when I received your gift during Twelfth Night. Here I was so wrapped up in my anger at you and at my duty that I completely forgot that you are in just as much pain as I am. I now know that you love me, that you will always will and your gift reminded me of that. _

_You may be wondering about the black space on the lid and on the pendant. One day that will be filled in with the Theirin crest when you become my wife. I don't know how and I don't know when, but Ella your destiny is to be my wife and to be with me forever till death do us part. I now believe that with my whole heart and even if you don't believe that right now I have enough faith for the both of us._

_I love you. I always will._

_Alistair_

Bella pulled the letter to her chest and sobbed. How could he have so much faith in the two of them when everything around them was pulling them a part? Thank the Maker he was hundreds of miles away. Because if she was anywhere near him right now she would go running into his arms. Duty be damned, she would be in his arms and never leave the love, security and peace she always found there.

She sat down at her desk and began to write,

_My Love,_

_I love you with every ounce of my being and I wish that I had your faith in us, but I don't. Your faith amazes me and it inspires me, but I am not as confident in my destiny as you seem to be so your faith will have to sustain both of through the long years ahead. I don't see how we can possibly be together until there is an heir to the throne and what then…Are you going to put your wife aside for me? I know you Alistair you could never do that and I would never let you. _

_So please, my love, forgive me for not being as optimistic as you are. I hope that the knowledge that I never stopped loving you and that I never will is enough for you. My heart belongs to you and it always will._

_All of my love,_

_Your Ella_

_p.s It didn't take you long to figure out the Elven words. Who helped you?_

Several of her tears splashed down onto the paper as she sealed it. She looked at the pendant once again. She removed it from the box and placed it around her neck. She was physically and emotionally exhausted as she climbed into bed and was sleep before her head hit the pillow.

Alistair sat at the desk in his study as read Ella's over again for the third time. A small smile spread across his face. There was hope and hope was good – even when everything around him as not looking so hopeful his faith in the two of them would sustain both of them. As he was about to read it again when his door flew open and Leliana floated in while she hummed a song.

Alistair smiled at her, "Aaaah, The Prodigal Bard returns. Have you been away from court so long that you forgot that it's polite to knock before you enter someone's room?"

"Oh, Alistair I am too happy to worry about being so civil with you, my friend," Leliana replied.

Alistair continued to smile at her, "I take it that getting snowed in was a very good thing."

"Indeed it was," Leliana said with a smile. "I can't remember being so happy, Alistair."

"I am very happy for you, Leliana," Alistair responded.

Leliana looked at him for a long time and then said, "Thank you, Alistair. I thought for sure that when I arrived I would find you in very poor spirits."

Alistair looked at a little shocked, "Oh and why is that?" He asked.

"Well, I have heard rumors that you are betrothed to Bann Alfstanna and that -"

"You heard what?" Alistair demanded as he ran his hands through his hair.

Leliana cocked her head at him and asked, "So are the rumors unfounded?"

Alistair didn't respond right away and mumbled, "No they aren't unfounded. I just wanted to tell Ella personally."

Leliana nodded understandingly, "Aaah, I see. Well, that should be interesting to watch you explain to Eamon why you have to go to Vigil's Keep to see an ex-lover now that you are formally engaged."

"It's not formal yet. I asked Eamon to hold off on the official announcement until I can talk with Ella. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"And Anna, what does she have to say about waiting? Most fiancées want to scream it from the roof tops the moment they are engaged."

"Anna isn't most fiancées. She understands that this is a political marriage. She understands that this is for the good of the country and that her influence as a Bann will make her very popular with the nobles," Alistair responded.

"And does she understand that your heart will always belong to another?" Leliana asked.

Alistair nodded, "Yes, she knows about Ella, but I gave her my word that once we say our vows that I will remain faithful to them and to her."

"Oh, Alistair," Leliana said as she got up from her chair and rounded his desk. She walked behind him and massaged his shoulders. "You shouldn't make promises that you don't know if you can keep them."

"I grew up in the Chantry, Leli. I take marriage vows very seriously," Alistair replied.

"Alistair, the heart wants what the heart wants. The longer that you and Bella are apart from each the more the heart is going to want until that want becomes a roaring hunger. You need to stay away from her at all costs once you are married." Alistair began to protest, but Leliana cut him off, "You know that I am right. You will only tempt fate if you see her once you are married."

Alistair slowly nodded in agreement he knew she was right. Especially now that he knew she still loved him.

"You were in such a good mood when I walked in here and I would bet that it had to do with that letter sitting on your desk from Bella. Am I right?"

Alistair nodded as she continued, "You need to go see her one last time. Feed your desire and love for her one last time before you say your wedding vows, but after your vows you need to avoid. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"That might be a little difficult since she is an Arlessa. She will be at all of the Landsmeets and at any formal function that requires the nobles to attend," Alistair stubbornly answered.

"Alistair, I plan on having this same chat with her. She is also a Grey Warden and those duties can limit her public appearances in Denerim and she can send Varel to the Landsmeets. This is for both of your sakes, Alistair. Make plans to see her one last time, but then you have to make a clean break from her. You know I am right," Leliana replied.

Alistair nodded again. He knew she was right. After he got married he would not break his vows, but he also knew that being close to Ella would be a temptation he might not be able to resist.

"I will make arrangements to go visit her at Vigil's Keep sometime this month. However her last report was a scribbled note stated that she was hot on the trail of some darkspawn that goes by the name the Architect and that she would give a more detailed report as soon as she could. So I don't even know if she is there."

"Well, wait for her return. Chances are she has been too busy to hear any rumors about you and Anna."

Alistair stood up and hugged Leliana, "Thanks Leli, for being such a good friend. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Leliana stated.

Over the next several weeks Alistair was busy as he made arrangements to go to the Keep, as he secretly planned a wedding, and as he took care of the normal everyday business of running a country. He was in the throne room when the royal guard announced. "Your majesty, Teryn Cousland is here to see you."

"Oh, well that's a surprise. Please send him in," Alistair replied.

Fergus walked into the throne room and bowed before Alistair, "Your Majesty, it is good to see you."

"Fergus it is always a pleasure to see you. I wasn't expecting to see you for another couple of months. Have you come to surprise Leli?"

"Yes, I have, but I also need to see you and ask you for your permission regarding a personal matter," Fergus replied.

"Well, now you have my curiosity peeked, but let's go into my study were we can talk in private," Alistair gestured toward a side door that led to his study. Once they were both seated and comfortable Alistair said, "So what is all of this about?"

"Well, Alistair, I am sure that you are aware that Leliana and I have been spending a great deal of time together and I have fallen deeply in love with her. She helped me through one of the most difficult times of my life and I can't imagine my life without her. I'm sure you know how that feels." Alistair nodded and Fergus continued. "I want to ask Leliana to be my wife, but since she isn't a noble I need to ask your permission first."

Alistair nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment and then asked, "Does Leliana know of your intentions?"

"I know that she feels the same way about me, but she does not know that I am here asking for permission to marry her."

"And you feel she will say yes if you ask her?" Alistair asked.

Fergus smiled and said, "I feel very confident that she will say yes."

"Well, then you have my permission. Congratulations and good luck, Fergus."

Fergus jumped to his feet and shook Alistair's hand, "Thank you, your Majesty. You just made me the happiest man in Ferelden."

"Well, this calls for a toast," Alistair said as he walked over to a canister and poured two glasses of brandy. He handed a glass to Fergus and said, "To you and Leliana, may you live, love and flourish together for the rest of your lives."

Fergus clinked Alistair's glass and said, "Here, here." They both took a sip and sat back down to resume their conversation.

A loud knock came at the door. Alistair called, "Come in".

A messenger rushed in, "Your Majesty, this message just arrived by bird from Vigil's Keep." Alistair tipped the boy and thanked him and tore open the letter.

_Alistair,_

_I don't have a lot of time to explain. The City of Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep are both under attack by darkspawn. I am taking several of the Wardens to go and defend the city and then I am heading to Dragonbone Waste to confront the Mother and the Architect. Please if you can send some aid for the people of Amaranthine I would appreciate it. _

_I will send word as soon as I can that this whole mess has been cleaned up._

_Ella_

"By the Maker," Alistair muttered as he sat back down in his chair.

"What is it, Alistair?" Fergus demanded.

Alistair handed him the letter and stood up and called for Halsen his personal aid. Halsen ran into the room, "Yes, your Majesty."

"I need to see Leliana, Wynne and Eamon right away," Alistair said.

Fergus quickly scanned the letter and gasped, "Andraste's arse, she is going to get herself killed."

Alistair smiled and rested a hand on Fergus' shoulder, "No she's not. She has been through much worse."

Just then Leliana came rushing in, "Alistair what is…" She stopped speaking when she saw Fergus and a huge smile spread across her face, "Fergus, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to surprise you, but it looks like we have a crisis on our hands," Fergus replied.

"Why? What happened?" She asked just as Wynne and Eamon hurried in.

"Good, we are all here. I just received an urgent note from Commander Cousland that Vigil's Keep and the City of Amaranthine are under attack by darkspawn. Once she has secured the City, she and a group of Wardens are going to confront the source of these darkspawn uprisings. Eamon, she has asked for aid for both the Keep and the City. Please secure three wagons and fill them with food, water and medical supplies. I want them ready to leave by morning."

Eamon nodded and said, "Of course, your Majesty, I will have them start on this right away."

"Wynne, I would like you and three more mages to accompany me to Vigil's Keep and to the City to help the injured."

"Alistair, I don't think it's wise for you to go up there when darkspawn are attacking. You are putting yourself endanger," Eamon interjected.

"Eamon, this isn't up for debate. By the time that we arrive the fighting will have stopped and if it hasn't then we have more serious problems then putting myself endanger."

"But Alistair…" Eamon began.

"I said this isn't up for debate," Alistair retorted angrily at Eamon. "I am still a Grey Warden by accompanying the mages and the supplies I can make sure that there aren't any darkspawn in the area so that everyone arrives safely. Also, as King it sends a very positive message to the people that in a moment of crisis their Sovereign Ruler cares about them and wants to bring aid."

Eamon couldn't argue with that bit of logic. He knew a good public relations opportunity when he saw one, "Yes, as you wish," was his reply.

"Fergus, you are the only Teryn in all of Ferelden and that makes you second only to me. So I am going to ask you to stay on in Denerim and work with Eamon during my absence to keep the country running smoothly."

Fergus began to object and Alistair held up his hand, "As soon as I arrive and receive word about Ella I will send a message to you immediately. Wynne, I want to leave in the morning so please be ready by then. Eamon, let Captain Kylon know that he and six of his men will be joining me. Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

Eamon and Wynne bowed and exited the room. Fergus closed the door just as Leliana smirked and said, "Wow, Alistair, that's the way to take charge. Bella would be so proud."

Alistair smiled sheepishly as Fergus said, "That was impressive, Alistair."

"Yes, occasionally I have my moments, but don't let word get out. I do have a reputation to uphold," Alistair said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

"You are everything that I live for,  
Everything that I can't believe is happening  
You're standing right in front of me,  
With arms wide open, all I know  
Is everyday is filled with hope  
'Cause You are everything that I breathe for,  
And I can't help but breathe You in, and breathe again,  
Feeling all this life within, every single beat of my heart." - Matthew West

**Chapter 8**

For almost two weeks Fergus had been a nervous wreck as he waited to hear any news about Bella. Rumors were circulating that Bella had saved the City of Amaranthine, but that Vigil's Keep had fallen during the attack. These rumors did little to ease Fergus' mind. Leliana had tried to reassure him that Bella had faced and defeated worse. He knew this, of course. He had seen her fight, she was an excellent fighter and brilliant strategist, but she was the only family that he had left and he couldn't face the possibility that he might have to bury the last member of his family.

Finally on the thirteenth day after Alistair had left Leliana came rushing into his room with a letter from the Keep. She was out of breath as she explained; "It just arrived by bird messenger. This is Alistair's writing."

Fergus ripped the letter open and read it out loud:

_Dear Fergus and Leliana,_

_I am sorry that I didn't write sooner, but shortly after I arrived at Vigil's Keep, Ella returned from her encounter with The Mother gravely injured. She had been poisoned by a dagger and it has taken five days for her to heal and return to us. Both Wynne and Anders assure me that she will make a full recovery. I am sure once she has gained her strength back she will write to you and tell you about it. _

_I plan on staying here at the Keep for a least another week to aid in the recovery as much as I possibly can. Thank you for all of your help and I will see you soon._

_Alistair_

Fergus breathed out a sigh of relief. His sister was safe…for now. Leliana gave him a reassuring hug; he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Leliana smiled and said, "Now, see all of that worrying was for nothing. I told you Bella would be fine. I think that girl has nine lives."

Fergus hugged her even tighter and thought, but didn't say, 'So how many more does she have left?' What he did say was, "Leli, let's celebrate tonight with a dinner in the royal garden."

"Oh, Fergus what a lovely idea, how wonderful," Leliana exclaimed.

Fergus smiled and kissed her soft lips and whispered, "Good, I will let Halsen know so that he can make the preparation."

Fergus stood in the garden and looked around. It looked great. The entire area was covered with candles. The court musicians were softly playing in the background. The table looked elegant with flowers and candles covering it. He nervously fidgeted with the box in his pocket when he heard Leliana exclaim, "Oh Fergus, this is absolutely beautiful. You went all out for this celebration."

Fergus stepped toward her, took her hand and said, "Darling, you look absolutely beautiful and I did all of this for you."

Her face light up and that beautiful smile spread across her face, "Me? You did this for me? Why?"

"Because I want to try and make you as happy as you have made me," Fergus took her into his arms and started to dance with her around the garden. Leliana giggled at the impromptu dance, but fall quickly instep with him as he guided her around the lavish setting. "So you like your surprise?" Fergus whispered in her ear as he twirled her around.

For a moment Leliana was speechless, but eventually said, "Yes," meekly.

Fergus placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head toward him. He looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and saw tears there. "Leli, are you okay?"

She nodded and then found her voice, "Fergus, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Oh, my dear, this is just the beginning. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy," he whispered as his lips covered hers and she opened her mouth to him and her mouth was sweetness it's self. The warmth and silkiness of her tongue captivated him as their tongues danced together. He could kiss her forever – over and over again and never get enough of her. Before he lost all sense and reason he pulled away from her. She moaned slightly with disappointment. His lips brushed her forehead as he said, "I feel exactly the same way, Love, but we have all night for those activities. Let's enjoy a good meal first so that we have energy for later physical exertions."

"Yes, the things that I plan on doing to you are going to require plenty of nourishment," Leliana said as a wicked grin spread across her face.

Fergus returned the grin and said, "I like the way you think."

Over the next several hours they relaxed and enjoyed their meal together, occasionally getting up to dance when the musicians would play a song that they liked. By the time they were half way through dessert Fergus knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He took a deep breath, took Leliana's hand and said, "Leli, I love you. I love every little thing about you. I love your beautiful smile, your charming voice, the magic I see in your eyes every time I look into them. I love the warmth I feel when you are at my side. When we are alone together I want to stop time and live in that moment forever. I love discovering you and letting go and being myself with you."

Fergus slid off his chair, knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his, "My Love, you are my friend, you are my lover and Leliana I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Tears slid down Leliana's checks as she nodded her head and cried, "Yes, oh, yes Fergus. I would love to be your wife," and she slid off her chair and into his arms. Fergus cupped her sweet face in his hands, caressed her cheek with his thumb, it came to rest at the base of her lip, gently running it over her mouth; lovingly he traced her moist, reddened lips, he brought his lips towards hers and kissed her with such tenderness. Leliana leaned into him and slowly coaxed his mouth open with her own tongue. Fergus' embrace tightened and he pulled her closer to him as their tongues played, danced, tasted and indulged in each other.

Leliana moaned, "Hmmm, Fergus."

Fergus pulled away from her before he became too lost in her and forgot his surroundings. He pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened the box and took out a ring gold ring that had large emerald cut diamond with two sapphire baguette on either side. Fergus took her hand and slipped it on her ring finger and said, "Leli, this ring was my mother's engagement ring. I don't know how she managed to hide it in a chest in the basement the night of the attack, but I found it there about a month ago. I was already planning on asking you to marry me and when I found this ring I took that as a sign that my parents want you to be a part of this family as much as I do."

"Oh, Fergus, I can't take your mother's ring. What if Bella wants it?"

Fergus smiled, "I already asked her about it. She wants you to have it and she told me to tell you that now she can officially call you sister."

Leliana squealed with delight, "Oh, my Love, you have made me the happiest woman ever." She covered his lips with hers, she leaned into him. His arms pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss as his hunger for her began to over take him. She opened her mouth to him her lips were hot and persistent and he could feel her raw hunger as she moaned against his lips.

Leliana finally pulled her lips from his her breathing was harsh and rapid and moaned his name as she kissed his neck and throat. "Fergus…" she whispered again and again and while he could still think clearly he stood up, pulled her up and said, "I think we should head to my room and work off that dinner."

Leliana grinned and said, "That is an excellent idea my Lord."


End file.
